


!canceled! The Demon King

by fimlover66



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, Fighting, High School, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Trans Character, You don't need to know the show, merge with polt, spells, this is written as a book written by an OC, written as a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66
Summary: Believe it or not this is a true story. I’m Alex, My life was normal and boring until two super-powered demon children showed up at my door. Because I could read their spellbook I was their bookkeeper and was brought be into a battle royal to decide who would rule their world. One hundred children are sent to our world. The last one standing wins. This book will also explain the weird occurrences that happened in the past year or two.
Relationships: Li-En/Wonrei (Konjiki no Gash!!), original female character/ original trans character





	1. DK chap 1 The Beginning

AN  
when I’m done I’m going to reformate this to look like a book because this is supposed to be (in the cannon of the story) in the form of a published physical book. Right now I’m making the main plot of the book, I’ll insert more filler later.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hi, my name is Alex; I'm just your average high school sophomore, well not really average, I’m far from it actually. But my life seemed to be just that, average, But I always wondered, always hoped, that my life would be special, something important with some sort of purpose. Like that would ever happen, that's what I thought at least until that one day; where it finally found purpose. All I had to do, was walk into my house.

Let me explain.

It was early winter and it was rather cold for that time of year. It was a Friday afternoon, just like all other Friday afternoons, I came home from school via bus, per norm, with my best friend Ruby, also per norm on Fridays, she comes over to hang out for a bit, then we head to a local Yugioh tournament. We entered the house and hear my mom talking to people whose voices we didn’t recognize. I put down my bag, Ruby kept hers on and we headed up to the source of the voices: the kitchen. “I don’t care about you having to find your partner or what not! I just don’t want you kids out all alone in this weather!”  
“Hello, mom?” I say entering the room, “who are they? and, what’s going on?” I saw my mom unpacking groceries, and sitting at the table were two kids, one boy, one girl, wrapped in blankets drinking hot chocolate. Excluding the hairstyles and color of their clothing, they looked identical, the girl’s hair was longer than the boy’s. They both had green hair and looked to be around eight years old.

“Oh, hi Alex, hi Ruby,” my mom, Raven turned to Ruby and me, “this is Azoth,” she gestured to the boy, “and this is Siona,” she gestured to the girl. "Today when I went to the supermarket, I found them freezing in the parking lot, trying to get people to read this book," she pointed to a large dark fuchsia hardcover book, on the top of the cover; there were unrecognizable glyphs surrounded by a border. Below that there was an interesting pattern of five circles with lines connecting them. I picked up the book and felt myself open up to a seemingly random page, that I somehow knew wasn't random. The page was full of the same weird glyphs only on the pages the glyphs were thick and blue, on this page one side was the glyphs were the same fuchsia as the outside of the book and I could read it, somehow. it said:

The first spells:  
Azoth: Gireku  
Siona: Faireku  
Both: Gifaireku

"I can read this, somehow," I announced, "I don't know how but I just can."  
Ruby looked at the book over my shoulder. "I thought that you were crazy before but now I know for sure,” she laughed," it's just random symbols."  
"No! I swear I can read this!" The book started to radiate fuchsia light. "It says: the first spell: Azoth: gi-"  
"Don't read it now!" The twins simultaneously interjected.  
We all look at the kids, confused. My mom states what was on all our minds: "why not?"  
"You reading the spell," Siona started.  
"That will cause us to perform it," Azoth finished stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. This statement only caused more confusion, prompting an explanation from the twins.  
Time for a story! “As we were telling Raven,” Siona began.  
“We are not human, we’re demons.” The twins start alternating, finishing the others thoughts.  
“Nor are we from this world,”  
“We come from a parallel world”  
“And our world is ruled by a king.”  
“And every thousand years, a new king is selected.”  
“This king is selected by having one hundred children,”  
“Fight and until the only one is left”  
“To eliminate other contestants,”  
“You must burn their spellbook,”  
“That will send them back to our homeworld.”  
“The last one in this world becomes the new king of our world”  
“For the next thousand years.” Before we could interject anything Siona continued.  
“Now this fight is where the book and you,” they pointed at me, “come in.”  
“Each demon child is given a spellbook,” they pointed at the fuchsia book on the counter,  
"And somewhere in this world is one person who can read this book."  
They stared directly at me, "and that person is you."  
"You alone can read those spells allowing us to use our power to fight other demons to become king."  
I straight out told them: “I don't believe you.”  
As one the kids stood up, letting the blankets fall to the floor. There clothing was almost identical, the only difference was the coloration; the girl’s clothing consisted of light blues and white, while her brother was clad in red, orange and yellow. “let’s go outside,” one of them started.  
“And we’ll prove it to you,” the other finished.  
With nothing to lose we follow them outside. They stand with their hands held out in front of them, “read the spell,” they demand.  
I opened the book to the random page that I always seem to be able to find, “which spell it gives me three options: Azoth, Siona, or both,” I asked.  
After a moment of thought the twins, in unison, said ‘both.’  
“Gifaireku,” I say half-heartedly.  
Nothing happened. “No!” the twins said, in unison, once again.  
“You need to say it with lots of emotion!” Azoth explained.  
I decided on playing along with this little game and decided that anger was the easiest emotion for me to summon, so I thought of some things that really piss me off. And I saw that the book began to glow, just like when I got annoyed earlier. “Gifaireku!” I repeated, and this time something happened. Two somethings happened. Ice missiles came shooting out of Azoth’s hands, while a jet of fire emerged from Siona’s.I dropped the book in shock and both stopped.  
”Ok, I believe you now,” I said after the initial shock wore off, “but before I decide whether or not I help you become king, there is one thing I need to know: what kind of monarchs do you want to be?"  
"We strive to be rulers that are kind and fair to all and will always care for the less fortunate," they say in unison.

"Ok, I'll help make you king, under one condition: if you become king, you must promise me this: that you will have severe punishments for bullying, especially verbal bullying." that condition my seem obscure and odd, but it will be explained later in this book. I smiled and held out my hand, "so, do we have a deal?" The twins each put a hand on top of mine.

"We have a deal!" The twins explained.

I turn to my mom with an embarrassed grin, "so, mom, can I participate in these battles? Pleeease?”

After a moment of contemplation, she hesitantly agreed, under the conditions that I'd be careful and not let this interfere with your schoolwork... I agreed not sure if I’d be able to fulfill both of these requirements not knowing how long this would last.

“One question,” asked Ruby, “you kept saying things about the battle in singular terms, but there are two of you with one spellbook.”

“That is true,” one started.

“With everyone else, they are alone.”

“But for some reason, we were selected together.”

“We don’t know why.”

“There are no other pairs other than us.” 

Welp that made as much sense as everything else that happened that afternoon, so we all just decided to roll with it.


	2. DK chapter 2

So Azoth and Siona have been living with my family for nine days. We learned a lot about them, like how they're orphans, that have no memories of their parents.

Under the current ruler of the demon world, there are no orphanages or any aid for disabled or orphaned children, and that is why they want to be rulers, so they can fix that.

One thing they did to keep busy is art, my mom is an artist; so we have an abundance of art supplies. And my mom was there to show them how to use all of it. My mom was also teaching them how to read and write, though they have found little interest books, I say its because the books on the level their reading on aren't very engaging and they're ready to, and should be reading more challenging books.

Between, getting an education and art projects, the twins always had something to keep them busy.

Another thing is that in those nine days we have not encountered any other demon human pairs, nor had any other spells become readable, and I knew that there were more spells, there had to be. I had no idea how many there were, for all I know there could be spells on all six hundred twenty-four pages; yes I counted. And, yes, I have no life.


	3. DK chapter 3: new faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we encounter another demon human pair. Are they friendly?

It was a little over an uneventful month since I met the twins, I just refer to them as the twins because it’s not like they ever do anything without the other. My mom has been teaching them different art mediums and doing lots of crafts with them. She was also teaching them to read; which may seem insignificant now but it will play a big part later on. Anyways, I decided to take the twins with me to the stables to see my horse, Epona (yes I know, Legends of Zelda, but I named her after the Celtic god, so yea, I win.)

So we go up to Epona’s stall and once again someone drew the triforce on the stall door... again! Only this time instead of using chalk the Zelda lover used sharpie! Man, really who keeps doing this!? Then I see this girl who's a bit older than me walk passed waving a handful of sharpie markers, I wasn’t sure what her name was. Naturally, I went up to the girl and grab her by the back of her shirt. “What the fuck man, why do you keep drawing on Epona’s stall?” I asked.

“I had to…” she muttered as I let go of her shirt allowing her to turn around and look at me. When she did I noticed that she was carrying something, a midnight blue spellbook. I know that from her current location she could see my spellbook. We both froze looking at each other’s books. The other girl responded first, “I don’t think you got that book at Barnes and Noble...”

I nodded, “so where’s your partner?” I asked.

“Where’s yours?” she rebuttaled. 

“Behind me, by the stall that you constantly deface. So once again, where’s yours?” she pointed to the out of the outer stall in the back corner.

“Ok, now that we got that out of the way, now what?” I asked with a nervous chuckle, “I kind of never encountered another demon human pair before, aaannnd I don’t think this is a good place to fight.”

She looked around at all the horses, “right, we would scare the horses.” I nodded in agreement. At some point, the twins had walked up and stood behind me.

“Let's not fight now, I never had a fight before, either, plus you have two, but do you want to see Luna? My name is Astrid, by the way.”

“I'm assuming that Luna is your demon partner, so yes Astrid, let’s see her.”  
Astrid led us to the back corner stall, the one that was believed to be unoccupied. In the back of the stall was a tall unicorn-like creature, her eyes were dark red with silted pupils, her fur was the color of the midnight sky. She wore armor on the face, chest, front legs and back, it fit her so well it must have been custom made, and the quality tells me that whoever made this was very skilled.

She eyed the twins, so what they say about the twins is true, a deep but feminine voice echoed in our heads; naturally, freaking me and the twins out.  
“Wha- what the hell was that?!” I stammered, obviously not used to having random voices in my head.

A deep laugh resonated in our minds. At this point, Astrid comes in with an explanation. “As an animal-based demon she cannot talk like we do, so she forms the words in our heads.”

“That is fucking awesome,” I shook my head slowly.

“I know right!” Astrid agreed.

“Oh, don't flatter me,” Luna mentally voiced, while dramatically flipping her mane.

The twins slowly got over their shock, as I say, “I’m an extremely good judge of character, and you two seem to be good guys, so how about a partnership,” Astrid and Luna did not seem pleased with that offer, so I modified it, “or at least a truce?”

“How do I know I can trust you?” Astrid asked, raising a valid point.

“If you know that you could trust me, it wouldn't be trusted, would it. But your point is valid, it drastically increases the odds of one of us winning. But before we make this official we have some questions, or well one question.”

“So, Luna,” Siona started.  
“What kind of monarch do you,” Azoth continued.  
“Intend to be,” Siona finished.

Well, excuse me! I don’t even know you're names! And now you're talking about a partnership!?” Luna yelled, raising a hoof in a threatening manner.  
“Calm down Luna,” Astrid said, she motioned to me and the twins, “now is not the time!” Luna lowered her hoof in front of us, then dragged it back to its normal resting position.

“That is true, we never introduced ourselves,” I said, “ heh, I guess none of us are really good with socialization.” I rub the back of my head embarrassed while letting out a slight chuckle...

“Yeah, I’m not really good with that stuff either,” Astrid admitted.

“So... yeah... I’m Alex, and these are my partners, Azoth,” I point to him, “and this is Siona,” I point to her.

Why should I trust you or bother teaming up with you if, in the end, there can only be one winner? asked Luna.

“Ever read or watch Hunger Games?“ I asked, half-joking.

“True,” Astrid commented. Can you fill me in! explained Luna.

I sighed, “In the books, they essentially through 24 kids into an arena, and watch until only one is left alive, but in that book, alliances were formed by those kids despite knowing that only one will survive; for if they team up they will probably live at least a little longer.”

Luna walked away slowly, and mentally stuttered why would.. why would you read that?!

“‘Cuz it’s a good book...” I wispered as I shook my head slightly, and quietly chuckled to myself “Anyways, do we have a partnership or not?”

“That depends on Luna... she kinda has major trust issues...” Astrid stated.  
that depends, Luna turned towards the twins, what kind of rulers do you strive to be?  
“We strive to become-” Siona started.  
“-Rulers that are kind and fair-”  
“And will never turn our backs on the misfortunate”  
Those are worthy ambitions... I will agree to this... this truce Luna chose her words slowly and carefully.  
‘Now,“ I directed my gaze towards Luna, “before we make this official... Luna what kind of ruler would you be?”  
I will be a protective ruler. One who will protect those that cannot protect themselves, Luna stated quietly.  
“It appears,” Siona began.  
“That we have ourselves a truce.”


	4. chap 4 guess who

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who goes to school with Alex?

It was the Tuesday after I met Astrid. In the school it was day three, in our six-day cycle, that means that fourth period I had gym, I hate gym, I never really do much actual exercise, some of my classmates did, I did not. I just read my book. It’s a pass or fail class and all anyone needs to do to pass is show up and be in gym appropriate close, I only wear sweets, so all I need to do is show up. So I go there and I read, one time last year the teacher asked why I always read, to which I respond; everyone else is talking to their friends, I didn't have friends I had books. They never bothered me about it again.

So it was time for gym, I already stashed my backpack in my normal locker so I wouldn't have to go into the locker room. My backpack contained the spellbook. So I just walked into the gym reading book in hand. I sat down against a wall to read before class actually starts and they expect me to actually do things.

After two or so pages, for me, a page is a valid measurement of time. I notice someone sitting next to me, without closing my novel, I turned to see who it was. It was Astrid but at that time I could not place who she was or how I knew her, “Hello,” she said. Okay, so she knows me, now from where!? My ability to recognize people in places I don't expect them to be, is virtually nonexistent.

Then it hit me! She’s the bookkeeper that always draws on Epona’s stall! “uh Hi, your name's Astrid, right?” I respond.

“I would hope so...” she replied. I guess I got it right. The exchange seemed to be over so I turned back to my book, and she poked me. It appeared that she would not go away so I marked my page and closed the book with a sigh.

“What is it, Astrid?”

She waved her hands, that were still stained with sharpie, and said: “I didn’t do anything!”

I rolled my eyes and opened my book again. Just to be poked once more. I responded by giving her a death glare. She responded by poking me between my eyes and quietly saying the word “boop.”

My death glare intensified.

“Aren't we partners in crime?” she laughed nervously.

“We have a truce in the battle for the throne of a different dimension,” I said monotone, I really wanted to go back to my book.

“Well aren't you a whole bunch of sunshine and rainbows...” Astrid replied. I shrugged in response and looked down at my book. “What'cha’ reading?” she asked.

I sighed, looks like she’s not going away so I decided to give her my attention, I showed her the cover of the book, “The book is called Hawkmistress, it’s a novel in the Darkover series, you probably never heard of it.”

“What’s it about,” she asked with what seemed to be genuine curiosity. I smiled, and at that moment she got me, I love talking about the books I was reading, even if the person I’m talking to, doesn't quite understand what I am saying; or even care.

“It’s about this girl who ran away from home, disguised as a boy, to escape an arranged marriage, taking with her only a horse and her hawk, Preciosa, she got taken into a traveling army to help tend to the sentry birds. And now, after traveling with them for quite some time it is discovered that she’s a girl. ”

“Wait! this book has a horse and a hawk! I love horses!” she gasped in delight. I shook my head at her cute childish ways.

At this point, it was time for attendance so the teacher called our names. They called the name Alexa, and I begrudgingly responded “here,” this confused Astrid, I told her we’d talk after class. I’m trans I figured it out abought a month or two prior, but was too afraid to really come out, publicly. My family knows and is very accepting. At that point, I believe that the twins just assumed I’m a boy. Me being trans is the reason I opted not to use the locker room. The school had large gym classes so there are always two units going on, a competitive actual team sport thing, and a more relaxed, calmer activity like going to the weight room, or like at yoga, which is what it was at that moment. I always go to the non-competitive option, for I am not a competitive person, nor do I like actually doing things in gym, Astrid, on the other hand, as I would soon found out, is a Very competitive person, so she chose the other option, I forget what it was, mainly because I didn’t care.

After class, there was a ten minute gap so people could change out of their gym close, during that time we were not allowed to go out of the immediate area of the gym so we wouldn't disturb the other classes. That was fine with me, my locker was neer my next class. So these ten minutes was just more reading time, or at least it would have been if it wasn't for Astrid. 

Eventually, she emerged from the locker room, she walked right up to me. “Alexa,” she questioned. I marked my page and looked up Astrid, took a deep breath before nervously starting my response, “my name’s Alex, not Alexa, I’m a transman,” I looked away afraid of her reaction. Luckily the bell rang, allowing me to head to my next class with finding out her response. Unfortunately for me the not knowing eat me up inside until Thursday when I would see her again.

That was my first real experience of Astrid, to at first my annoyance and later to my delight, it was not the last, not by a long shot.

That day after school when I got home I found my mom moved the twins up watercolors to acrylic paint. Those two have taken a liking to art which is a good thing because my mom was an art teacher that is not afraid of a little mess. “So...” I announced as found them “ Astrid goes to my school and is in my gym class.”

“Which means that she lives nearby” Azoth started.  
“So we need to be careful.” The other completed.  
“I think Astrid, at least, not so sure about Luna, wants to be my friend, I guess the best thing would be to see if I can befriend her and turn this truce into an alliance,” I sated.  
“so what are we painting?” I asked looking over to what the twins were working on.  
Before one of them could respond, my mom shut them down. “you won't know until you finish all your homework, you know you have to do that right after school before your ADHD meds wear off and you can’t focus.”

I pouted before making some black tea to help me focus as I opened up my backpack to start my work.


	5. chap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Astrid

t was Monday, four days after my last encounter with Astrid in gym class, and now it was day five, fourth period, so I had gym with the girl once more.

I stowed my school stuff in my locker and headed to the gym to read. And Astrid came back to annoy me before class. And it soon became very apparent that it wouldn't go away, so I decided to get to know her, not that I had much of a choice. Anyways it would create a solid foundation for an actual alliance.

I closed my book, and turned my full attention to Astrid, “So... what do you like to do...?” as you could probably tell, my social skills really aren't up to par.

“I like horses!!” she exclaimed, and apparently neither were her’s.

I gave myself a mental facepalm, but I put on a smile anyway, “you told me that already.”

“Well, I actually own a horse... one that isn't Luna!” she stated proudly.

“I kind of figured that, being that we go to the same stables... I have a horse named Epona, maybe you saw her stall.” my fake smile, turned in a mischievous smirk.

In response, she began humming the Legend of Zelda Epona’s theme.

After that, we started talking about video games and even found that the only off period I have ever, the one I get in the break from the chemistry lab, that period was period four, day one, which was the following day in our six-day cycle. I told her that I was going to be in one of the art rooms working on my project for sculpture.

Sure enough the next day, fourth period came I was in the art room getting out my project and all the supplies, by the time I did all that I was just unwrapping my sculpture a relief sculpture of a waterfall over rocks; which I might add, ended up turning out amazing when done, if you pour water down the top it trickles down the rocks. Astrid awkwardly opened the door and looked around. I called her over to the back table where I was set up, away from the studio art class going on.

“You made this!” she exclaimed once she saw my project.

I shrugged, I know it was awesome. I sculpted it, but I didn't want to gloat. “yea it’s not done yet...” I picked up a tool and started to carefully scrape away at the hunk of clay, she seemed mesmerized as I did, so I worked in silence... for a short while, which was a welcomed. After a little I was hyper-focusing, most people think that people with ADHD cant stay focused on anything, but that’s not true; we can do something called hyper-focusing were we are beyond focused on one thing so much that time and surroundings cease to exist; that happens to me whenever I'm doing art without someone talking to me. I was jolted back to reality when Astrid asked if she could try.

“what the-! NO!” I responded to the ludicrous question, “This is my art no one else can touch it!” she looked upset. “ I take it you don’t do any art yourself,” if she did she would know just how preposterous that question was.

“I do... I draw but I finish each picture in less than ten minutes. So I have so many of them. Ok, so she’s probably a slopy child-like artist, little did I know, that she was actually a great artist, who draws with quick but precise long lines. Of things, she’s drawn a million times already. I continued to carve, and she continued to silently watching me sculpt until the five minute clean up bell rang. It was unnerving, to say the least.


	6. chap 6 it's real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and his demons have their first battle

Three weeks have passed since that faithful visit to the stable and the beginning of my friendship with Astrid. I’ve started to find her antics amusing and maybe even a little cute... maybe... but my feelings for Astrid aside. This day was a major milestone in my journey: my first battle. 

It was a Tuesday night I had just gotten home from a night-time religious school, and before you ask, I go there of my own free will, I consider myself to be relatively religious. Anyways, my friend dropped me off and I walked to the house and someone came out of the shadows. I hurried to get my key out of my pocket so I could get inside, of course, my friend had already driven off, not that he’d be able to help me much with what was about to happen.

“Are you the bookkeeper of one of the demons in that house?” asked a woman, probably in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, I’m bad at guessing peoples ages, She was dressed casually, in jeans and a zipped black jacket, but the most distinct thing about her was the cyan book she was holding, I couldn’t see the design on.it due to it being night and all, but it didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out it was the same as the fuchsia one in my arms. It was made even more obvious when a tenish-year-old girl came out from behind her, she was a pink sleeveless dress with black trim and black leggings. Even in the dark, I could tell that they didn't want to be friends.

“You're the bookkeeper for the demon in that house right?” the girl demanded an answer.

Not trusting my self to speak I simply nodded. I was even too nervous to wonder how she knew that there was a demon in my house specifically. 

“Good,” the girl responded with an evil smirk, “come back out with them and meet me in your back yard, you have ten minutes before I destroy your house. And you better not tell anyone else,” she punctuated that with a snicker; with that, she and her partner walked to my backyard a large plot of land that was just flat grass, with some tree in the back.

Shaking I unlocked the door and entered. Once inside I sat down against the wall and looked the dark fuschia book in my arms. My first fight, I didn’t know how it would go never in my life had I ever gotten into a physical fight, and now I was about to get into a magical one I was not prepared. 

After I composed myself, I got up and put down my notebook, and called the twins to explain the situation.

“I guess we have to fight,” Siona said with a shrug, neither of them seemed too phased by the situation.

Steeling myself I led them out back, book in hand, but not before grabbing a book of matches...

“Aw, they came... I was really looking forward to destroying the house and forcing them out” 

Not really knowing what to do, I stood across the yard from them, the twins in front of me.

“Where’s the other bookkeeper?” asked the opposing demon.  
“There is no other bookkeeper, they share a book, I cast spells for both of them,” I responded, my voice was probably shaking a little for the girl started chuckling.   
“They must be new, this is probably their first fight!” she laffed, a smirk appeared on her face, and it stayed there.

I don’t like being laughed at, so that filled me with emotions that I channeled into the book, making it glow brightly. 

Her book began to glow as well. “Amupooru!” the older girl shouted, and the girl’s hands and arms grew to ridiculous proportions, she stretched her arms and giant hands towards us; then her smirk turned into a look of confusion. I guessed that she wasn't used to having three targets to grab with her two arms. I tried to take full advantage of her confusion.   
“Twins!” I shouted, “Siona left, Azoth right!” I had the beginnings of a plan forming.

Though we did not have any attack plans, lucky the twins were smart and knew what to do. Azoth ran to the left keeping a good distance from the girl while looking at her, Siona did the same but from the right. I took the time to catch a glimpse of her bookkeeper who didn’t appear to be paying much attention to the battle.

Her hands went to chase after my demons. “Gikeru!” I shouted as ice launched itself at of Azoth’s hands, he aimed that at her giant one. She was not used to fighting multiple demons at once, or at least not multiple demons with the same bookkeeper, this caught her off guard, allowing the icy blast to make its mark. this caused her full attention to go towards the boy. “Gikeru!” I shouted once more. But she was prepared this time, knowing where the attack was coming from she was able to dodge it. Siona looked at me quizzically, I gestured for her to go to the trees, it took a few tries, but she did get it and followed my direction, I really needed to come up with code words. I looked over to see how Azoth was fairing, so far he had yet to be captured, “Gikeru!” I shouted she dodged and grabbed him. Then her other hand grabbed me. This must have been the one that Azoth was attacking, for it was very cold. Her grip was very rough, and tight, I might add, I felt like the air was being squeezed out of me, as she raised me off the ground. “Siona!” I called out, “now!” once again we were on the same wavelength and she sprinted right towards the girl I watched her ger close as the opposing girl looked confused for she was out of hands, “faikeru!” I called out with my remaining breath, sending knocking the girl off her feet. That sent her arms flailing sending me and Azoth flying, landing on the cold hard ground. Still to this day, I have no idea how I didn’t break anything, though I did blackout for a second for the next thing I knew the twins had pined the girl to the ground. 

On shaky feet, I walked over to the other human, “welp, that’s that,” she said with a shrug and just handed me the book. I was going to have Siona use her fire to burn it when I realized that I left it on the other side of the yard. Then I remembered the matches in my pocket, with those I burnt the book, and I watched it burn as I fell to my knees. With the adrenalin wairing off I noticed how injured I was, nothing serious but not pleasant. As the book finished burning the twins came over to me each putting a hand on my shoulders.

“It was crazy lucky that we were able to communicate that well but we need to be more prepared for the next one,” they agreed as we headed inside to tend our wounds, only then did it dawn on me how lucky I was that my mom was out that night. 

I thought about calling Ruby and Astrid to tell them about this but that was exhausting. I decided to call it an early night, I would tell them the next morning. I didn’t know at the time was why I felt so drained, the spells draw energy from the bookkeeper, Astrid and I called it our SP, a stat that we needed to level up.


	7. DK chap 7 Gotta Tell My Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is back at school after his battle the night before, now the bookkeepers talk about how serious this is.

The next morning I went to school, by bus, as per usual. The busses dropped me off about twenty minutes before classes start I actually had to head to class so when I get off the bus and did my usual routine, go to my locker to get my morning binder, put away my coat and then to the cafeteria to get breakfast, hot chocolate, and a muffin... 

Lately, there was a slight change, Astrid has been meeting me at my looker, and there she was, waiting for me, well playing on her phone in front of my locker. She didn’t notice me until I was close enough to boop her nose, which is exactly how I got her to notice me. She was, as always, excited to see me. “I met a foe last night,” I tried to keep my voice and hand steady as I opened my locker. She was silent, something that now was a rarity. I took that time to change hang up my coat and grab the right binder while putting away my afternoon one...

“Did you win?” she whispered. I chuckled a little.

“I would not be this nonchalant about it if I lost Azoth and Siona, come on, I’m hungry,” with that I casually walked towards the cafeteria. After a moment she ran after me. Begging for more details, I told her that I’d tell her when we met up with Ruby. I got a pout and disappointed grumble as a response, causing me to chuckle and shake my head at her childish antics.

She followed me on the line, the lunch lady recognized me and got me my food without me having to tell her. Meanwhile, Astrid was about to explode from anticipation. It might be a bit sadistic, but I relished it.

In the cafeteria Ruby was waiting alone, so with Astrid in tow, I went over to her.

As soon as I sat down she blurted out that I had a battle.

“So, because you're not depressed, and seem to be uninjured, I’m assuming that you won,” she concluded. I nodded mouth full of muffin.

“What was it like!” the older girl demanded, “Was it fun? Exciting?” she was bouncing out of her seat with questions, not that I’d finally answer them.

“Terrifying,” I responded, and some demons can find the location of other demons. That girl was able to tell that the twins were in my house.” I took another bite of muffin and continued, I am the gold standard of table manners, “it was crazy dangerous,” I paused for a drink, “I think that the main reason I got away basically unharmed, was because I had two demons,”

“I only have one...” Astrid muttered.

“Yes and she is all by herself, and there are demons that can finde other demons,” I stated, as a look of terror seeped onto her face. 

“Regardless of where Luna is, all of you need combat training,” my oldest friend pointed out.

“I thought of that, we need set attack strategies and code names for them, it was kinda lucky that Siona understood my gesturing which allowed us to win,” I pointed out.

“Making strategies seems hard...” the other bookkeeper pouted, making my lips turn up into a slight smile, but before I could properly address that the warning bell rang, singling that we needed to get to class. Our first-period classes are on opposite sides of the school so we had to split up, lucky today was day five so we had gym later.

Fouth period came rolling about, I dropped my stuff off in my normal locker and waited by the entrance to the girls locker room, which I could enter, the school still has me registered as a girl and most of the people at the school think the same, but Astrid new I was a boy, so that would make it super awkward for her, so I just took out my book and waited for her to come out. I was so engrossed in the story that I didn’t realize that she came out until I got poked. 

I begrudgingly closed my book to talk to one of the only people that would randomly poke me. ”Battles are really intense, no matter how much you dislike strategies we may need them if we come across strong foes or if some of the compositions join forces, they are not afraid to go after us to win,” I could see the gears turning in her head as she fully realized what being part of this battle royal entailed. 

“Where can we train?” she asked, for once her tone was serious.

“I haven’t done any research on that yet, but we should also sign up for martial arts classes, we may need to protect ourselves.”

“I wonder what my mom would think about me randomly wanting that?” she spoke absentmindedly.

“She does know about Luna, and the battles right?” I got a nervous chuckle in response. “She’s going to need to know about this, and soon, because you need a safe close-by place to house, ideally at your house, in case of another demon that can detect other demons.”

“How do I tell about this?” she started to look worried.

“I’ll help.:  
~~~~~~~~~~~

That night we talked and Astrid’s mom had taken it as well as can be expected, finding out that your daughter is a part of some battle royale for a for people in a different universe and that a talking unicorn was moving in with them, she may still be in shock or denial or more likely in disbelief thinking that Astrids just making this shit up, she hasn’t seen Luna so she hasn't seen any demon magic yet so I suggested that she and her mom come over so I can show them Azoth’s magic since it was night a big fireball would draw too much attention. She agreed and dragged her mom over to my house, this was the first time that Astrid would be at my house.


	8. Mrs. Nord Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid Nord's mom comes over to learn about the battles

Once they arrived, they met my mom, Astrid was extremely awkward around my mom, I thought it was just her general awkwardness, but there was more to it than that, what that was would be a spoiler :P. 

So anyway, Astrid told her mom who didn’t believe her or wanted to go on a fool's errand to meet Luna, I expected as much. So as planned, they came over and I led them and the twins out to the backyard. I stood in line with Astrid and her mom, Mrs. Nord, she had a face that said why the fuck am I doing here? 

“Ok, Mrs. Nord, prepare to be amazed,” I announced. The adult just shook her head, she was just there to appease her daughter, not believing in any of it. Then I spoke the magic word: “GIKERU.” I wasn’t facing the twins when I cased that spell. Cuz I know what the spell looks like, but what I didn’t know was how Mrs. Nord would respond. And what a response I got.  
Her face had a mixture of awe, shock, and terror. She actually took a step back and grabbed on to Astrid’s shoulder to keep from falling over! She now believed Astrid and was willing to talk.

Once she regained her bearings, we went inside and joined my mother at the dining room table. “So do you believe Astrid now?” I asked, with a smirk for there was no way that she could no longer deny the existence of demon children.

“You’ve given me a lot of proof, with that one’s ice trick.-”

“The other one shoots fire,” Astrid interrupted.

“Yes, but I unicorn that talks in your mind, and shoots lasers, that’s testing my limits, this whole thing is insane. And then having that unicorn live with us! This is insane!”  
“Luna, her name is Luna,” Astrid intergetied.

“How are you handling this Raven? I mean your kid isn’t involved in these battles too?”

“I’m taking problems as they appear, for now, I set some the ground rules making sure it doesn’t affect his schoolwork or religious studies, but were under an agreement that if things get out of hand I will burn the book, sending the twins back to their dimension.” Astrid’s mom started to speak but stoped. Astrid looked at her hopefully.  
After a moment she gave a sigh before speaking. “I guess that we could work out an agreement. Tomorrow. After I meet Luna. let's go home, I have a lot to think about.”

"If you need someone to talk to about this call me," my mom offered as she wrote her number down on a post-it and handed it to the other mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They did coming up with a favorable agreement, I don’t know exactly what the agreement entailed but, know that there was one because two days later Astrid excitedly told me they were moving Luna in that night.

Within a week we started taking a teen mixed martial arts classes and set the twins up in a child's version. I also did some research on places that we could train. I found a place that looked promising about a twenty-minute train ride and then about a half an hour walk away was a bombing range where people go to shoot guns and if they have a permit, blow stuff up. I used Google Earth to look at it and there was a lot of open space with no vegetation or other flammable stuff. Hopefully, we could train and spare there undisturbed.


	9. chap 9: To the Range

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid, the Twins and Alex take Luna on a train.

The following Saturday Luna, Astrid, the twins, and I took the train to the town near the bomb range, and let me tell ya, getting a unicorn on a train that was an adventure in itself!

First, we needed to get Luna to the train station, Astrid didn’t seem to care about the stares we got as she rode Luna there, I, on the other hand, was a bit put off by the stares. Once we got to the station we needed to figure out whether or not she needed a ticket. We, and by we I mean Astrid, came up with the idea of pretending that she’s a giant stuffed animal-like like Criss did in Sonic X or the DigiDestineds’ did in multiple the incarnations of Digimon. After a very quick debate, we decided that that was the best way to go.

So there we were standing on the platform waiting for the train to arrive, the four humanoids were pretending to hold up Luna, since we had the twins it didn’t seem too out of place for us to have a giant stuffed animal, I still felt a little self-conscious about it. But that was fine, everything was going to be fine, just fine.

The hardest part was getting Luna on the train. We walked with her to the train looking like we were dragging her feet while she was slowly making small steps. This is so humiliating Luna expressed as we walked her to the train, with the four of us holding her up. 

But the hardest hardest part was the gap between the platform and the train. That required a lot of small but precise movements and weight shifting on Luna’s part correcting with our movements. It felt like a classic mess, that drew a few glances, but luckily the train was pretty empty the humanoids were able to find seats next to each other and had Luna stand directly in front of us with us holding her upright.

Once we reached our stop we did the whole skit all over again, I was not pleased by the fact that we’d have to do this relatively frequently. Once we got out of the station Astrid decided that Luna could be a moving being, not I might add by telling us but by in one swift movement jumping on top of her and shouting “ONWARDS MY NOBLE STEED.” 

Why do you do this to me… Luna projected to us, while slowly shaking her head.

After the walk, or in Astrid’s case ride, to the bomb range, we stood at that open wasteland away from everything. “This should do nicely,” I stated.

We spent a lot of time messing around with spells, seeing if there was a limit to how many spells we could do: there was. And the conjoined spells from the twins seemed to count more than one spell but less than two spells. We found out that there was a way to control the intensity of the spells. We also found that I could cast more spells then Astrid could wich she said was unfair.

Those realizations took place after a few weeks of spending most of our weekends there, and of course, with lots of trial and error. But it was fun, sometimes frustrating, but usually fun. We all bonded a lot in that wasteland. Everyone seemed to be getting over their trust issues, and we all grew very close, and I started to develop feeling for her but I was afraid to act on them for multiple reasons, one: I’m socially awkward and was never in a relationship before, and two I was afraid that if she knew my feelings she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

Another thing we started doing after about three weeks of experimenting of shooting spells, seeing how strong we could make them, then and how many we could do before we were so drained we could bearly move, slowly gaining more endurance, we referred to that as our SP level, like in video games. We also experimented with the spells like how far away we can be for a spell to work, the answer is about 9-10 yards but the further away they were the more energy it took to use the spells. We also tried how quietly we could cast the spells and having them still work, that didn't work out that well, we still had to use a loud voice for the spell to work with any intensity. Along with the spell training, we trained our bodies by sparing with the moves we learned at our MMA classes. All and all we were having a good time. Eventually, we would have full-on magical demon sparing matchings(I’ll get to that later).

The twins and I also came up with strategies and attack maneuvers, ways to maximize the advantage of having two demons with opposing powers. Astrid did not much for strategizing, no matter how much her Luna or I insisted, but that’s Astrid for you!


	10. Chapter 10: The Second Spell: Ragyuugifai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins get a new spell

AN  
Guardians of Ga'Hoole is a real book series it's by Kathryn Lasky, I highly recommend it

During those few weeks of training at the twins started reading more advanced books. I had them start to read my favorite series.   
Guardians of Ga’Hoole, a series about personified owls as they grow and make friends and go on adventures and fight evil. Little did I know then how important that reading would be for them.

Astrid’s mom seemed to have gotten used to having Luna live with them. Luna seemed to have made herself at home in their house almost immediately. Sometimes Astrid takes Luna for walks, and by that means, Luna walks and Astrid rides her, much to Luna’s dismay, she just likes humoring her bookkeeper. Surprisingly no one approached her about it. Did she get weird stares yes, awed looks from children, absolutely? But to my knowledge, no one really went up to her and directly asked where she got a ridable unicorn. I’m sure that someone asked her in a non-direct way, but she can be a bit...oblivious, yea that’s a good word for it.

Anyway so one day I was in school it was 5th period, which was math class, and my backpack started glowing. I sat in the back of the room so no one noticed or at least no one confronted me about that. I guess that’s another perk of not interacting with people, they don't interact with you.

I didn’t have an off period that day so I couldn’t examine the phenomenon that occurred in my bag until after school, and by then I mostly forgot about it. It wasn’t until I was at my locker changing books when I saw the spellbook that I realized I should examine it, but I needed to hurry to take the bus home, plus I didn’t want any magical thing happening at school. People will only ignore so much.

As soon as I arrived home I opened my backpack and took out the big fuchsia book, and opened it. It did the magic thing where I knew what page to open to and this is what was on the page:

The Second Spells:

Azoth: Ragyuugi

Siona: Ragyuufai

Both: Ragyuugifai

I knew from the other spell what the three lines meant I just didn’t know what the actual spell did. I wondered why it appeared, I asked the twins what they were doing at that time, they said that they were reading the Guardians of Ga’Hoole books. At the time I didn’t understand how reading made a spell appear. But I couldn’t go into that, or even figure out what the spell did that night because all my teachers decided to give homework that night, the curse of being in all honors classes.

The next day I sat down with Ruby and Astrid, after putting down my breakfast I took out the book and proudly placed it on the table, open to the new spell and told them to look.

“You know we can’t read it right?” Ruby asked, and my face went blank, as I remembered that I was the only one who understands the symbols in MY book.

“I got a new spell!” I announced. “Before you asked I didn’t test it I think that the first time we use a spell we should do it at the bomb range, cuz we don’t know what it could be.”

“I guess that makes sense,” pouted the other bookkeeper.

“I already got permission to go after school,” I looked towards Ruby, “so I won’t be going to the Yu-Gi-Oh tournament tonight.” I saw astrid texting her mom asking for permition to go as well.

I was so excited about that new spell could hold that I could bearly focus on my work. But eventually, the day ended and both bookkeepers and our three demons were at the range ready to get answers. I had the twins away from everyone facing away from us. I let emotions run through me as shouted the magic word labeled both. Once the spell left my lips the most astonishing thing happened. Much to my delight, they sprouted wings. Not big feathery wings, which would have been awesome, this was even cooler. From Azoth’s back icicles emerged, growing and having more branches off of the existing icicles, until there was a large, beautiful set of wings behind him, all that happened in less than a second which made it even more impressive and mesmerizing. From Siona’s back, a burst of flames emerged and formed into amazing firey elemental wings. Once the wings had formed they enthusiastically flew, after the first few seconds of awe, I decided to test some things they could individually pick up me and Astrid, and together they were able to hold myself, Astrid and Luna. after some more testing, I found that they couldn’t use another spell while they had their wings, But when only one of them was using the spell the other could use another attack. That knowledge seems like it could be very useful in a fight, and (spoiler alert) I was right. soon I found that my SP was starting to deplete. So I called them down and called it a night and went home.


	11. chapter 11: The third spell Koroze rin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a new spell.

The weather was starting to get warm, yea, I’m skipping a lot of time,yea, I’m skipping a lot of time, but there was nothing to record. Weeks went by without anything of note, no new developments, no new spell, no appearances from other demons. Astrid and I became very close, and I really started developing feelings for that eccentric girl. I didn’t have the courage to ask her out, little things got in the way like she’s older, I’ve never been in a relationship before, and that whole little I’m trans, and the whole stigma about dating a trans person thing. So I kept it all bottled up.   
  
At least once a week we’d be at each other's houses, the days we didn’t we spent were often talking on the phone or texting each other. We found out little things about each other like how she’s addicted to apple juice but only when it’s in box form, I had my mom keep a stash of those in the house for when she comes over. And she found out that I can see clearly in very low lighting.   
  
We would go to the bomb range about once every other week. We started having full-on sparring matches. Developing fighting styles, and preparing ourselves for the next fight. Much to Luna’s disappointment, I won the majority of them, mainly because Astrid refuses to come up with strategies, but it was starting to even out as Luna learned my strategies and figured out how to counter them, without much help from her partner who had yet to take this whole thing seriously.   


* * *

  
Then something happened something big happened.

One Saturday I was sitting at home when watching TV when it happened, or the first part of a very important series of events: the twins got a new spell. They got it while reading a book about a mindreader, they became very strong readers very quickly, at the time the book glowed, so I opened it and, low and behold, of course, the book chose the page, but on that page was a new spell. I knew this spell was different. The new page in the book said this:  
The Third Spell:  
Koroze rin  
It just had one spell, not one for each and one for both, just one spell.

Astrid was out of town for the weekend, but I wanted to know what the spell did and was very impatient about it, so I had my mom drive the twins and I down to the range without Astrid and Luna.

Once there I shouted the incantation and at first, I thought nothing happened. Then I quickly noticed that thoughts weren't quite right. they weren't all my own. they belonged to the twins. with our thoughts joined we figured out that this was the spell, and would be a great way to quickly strategize. Being me I found the need to perform tests so we could use this new spell to its full potential the first thing I checked if I could use other spells while this one is active, the answer: no. then I tested to see if I can bring other people into the meld. I got my mom to agree to help with that one, and we could include her. Over the next few days, I did more experiments as I came up with more ideas.

With practice, we found ways of quieting our thoughts, so the opponent wouldn't know what the spell does, while we learn their strategy. We also found ways to increase the volume of our thoughts to intimate and or freak out the opposing fighters.

Astrid got back Monday morning so she missed our before school talk, lucky it was a gym day so I shoved my bag into my locker, and waited outside the girls' locker room for the other bookkeeper to emerge.

“I got a new spell,” I announced as soon as I saw her. She got so excited wanting to know what it was, which I refused to answer, I wanted her to wait and see in a sparring match. Of course, she pestered me like crazy begging to know what it does, but I held my ground, I could be stubborn that way.

But let me tell you that that sparring match would be one we would all remember.


	12. chapter 12: Into Astrid's Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid finds out about the new spell and we find out something about Astrid

It was Saturday afternoon and the five of us took the train to our usual training spot. At that point, we already mastered getting Luna on and off the train. Astrid was still pestering us asking about the new spell, Luna gracefully accepted the fact that we would talk.

As soon as we arrived the older girl demanded that I spill.

“Nah ah ah,” I tisked waving a finger, “you find out in the battle~.” I teased, getting a pout in return. I shook my head at her adorable childish antics.

“It's only fair,” luna projected, “in a real battle we wouldn't know any of our opponent's spells.”

“So shall we get started?” I asked rhetorically, as I ushed the twins away from our ”foes,” we always start with some distance between us, usually about 10 meters.

My partners stood in front of me about a meter and a half an apart, they awaited my instructions.

“Give them the first move,” Soon Luna came charging at us. “Hot rain!” I called out the pre-established plan of attack. Azoth ran behind his sister and grabbed her waist as I cast the spell ragyuugi as icy wings grew out of the boy’s back. Once they formed he took to the air caring his sister “faikeru!” I called as a fireball flew down at Luna, who dodged it, she knew our normal strategies.

“Garankeru!” Astrid rebutted, causing Luna to shot a laser beam at them. They were able to outmaneuver it as I called for another fireball, which, like the last, did not meet its target.

I knew this pattern, so I decided to change things up a bit. “Too close to the sun!” I called, singling them to land. Why didn’t I just tell him to land? Because that could make them vulnerable to attacks while landing, so I came up with a code word for that. The wording of this instruction came from the Greek myth of Icarus and his waxwings. Of course Luna knew this phrase, but unfortunately for her, her partner was distracted and didn’t, cast their spell, allowing them to land safely. The unicorn was charging at them, but they did land. I then called out a maneuver that she really couldn't counter, “port star!.” I ordered. That had them each go on one side of the opponent and rush at them. That’s when I chose to do it. “Koroze rin!” and it happened our minds all merged.

And wow did that happen, Astrid was not thinking about the fight at all. Instead, she was fantasizing about me... sexually(but she viewed me with the body of a cis boy so that was cool)... we all froze, and Astrid didn’t notice the spell which I dropped almost immediately. The twins were too young to truly understand her thoughts but they knew so that was good I guess? But Luna knew and I knew.

Astrid was the only one unphased by this experience. “What did that spell do!? That spell did nothing! Were you just yelling out spelly soundy things to distract me?! What!? why are you all staring at me?”

‘Um... Astrid... that was a real spell... It's a mind-melding spell... We saw what you're thinking..." I said still stunned. I slowly walked over to her.

It took her a minute to process what just happened and what we all were privy to. When she did all color drained from her face. “Fuck! You weren't supposed to know no one was! Now everything will be all awkward cuz you don't feel the same way...”

I tentatively put a hand on her shoulder. “What makes you say that?” I asked with a smirk, before telling our demons to go away and give us some privacy. Which they thankfully did.

“You like me?” she asked.

“That depends do you like me for me or the body I unfriendly don’t actually have because I’m trans and you forgot.”

“I like you for you, not your body whichever it is.”

as for what happened after, I shall not tell you, use your imagination or something.... not that much... it remained rated G, ok, maybe PG, Anyways all you need to know is that we started going out. And we decided to not use that spell again during sparing matches and if we were to battle together and I was to cast that spell I would send out a word of warning, then a pause: gingu is the word of warning that we decided to use it sounds spell sounding. I don’t remember how or who came up with the word, but we agreed on it because no one wanted a repeat of what had happened.  


* * *

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: The Second Spell: Gaborudo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid and Luna have their first real battle.

Dating Astrid was a lot of fun. At least, in the beginning, we tried to hide it from my mom, as well as our classmates, for fear of... negative responses... as most of the school thinks I’m a girl... I was able to keep it a secret from my family for about two days, they just would t like that I’m dating some of a different religion, which turns out to not be a problem, she just didn’t want grandkids that weren't raised Jewishly; since I don’t really want kids there was no problem. People at school didn’t know for over a month, a blessing of being a social misfit I guess, no one pays attention to you.   
  
For both of us, it was our first relationship, so we were way too into it. We spent all the time that we could spend together, together. With that, we put the whole demon king battle thingy on pause, much to the dismay of the demons, especially Luna. We still spared… occasionally… very occasionally, ok we stopped for a bit, we were more focused on each other than the demons.   
  
All that changed when reality came crashing down upon Astrid. It came in the form of a battle. Astrid and Luna’s first actual battle against someone who actually wanted to hurt them.   
  
I know little of the details of this battle, for one I wasn’t there, and I didn’t hound them for details.   
  
This battle happened on a Monday night, when I was at a religious youth group. Apparently, Astrid and Luna were going on a late-night walk/ride and this old man and a small creature that seemed to be a mix between a squirrel and a very small human, I am not making up that description Astrid came up with it and Luna agreed to said description. Then she drew it and I also had to agree that it was, in fact, a human squirrel hybrid.   
  
Despite its appearance, it was apparently the demon was super strong and had a spell that negated Luna’s spell, they said that it would negate all of Luna’s spells; which just meant Garankeru. Needless to say, my friends were not in a good spot. They both got pretty beat up, and their chances of winning were slim when the midnight blue book started to glow, and Astrid to it as a chance and exclaimed the new spell: Gaborudo and that spell worked! apparently, the foes spell only negates spells that existed when it was cast. They seemed to not know that part of the spell because this shocked the opposing team so much that, along with the aid of the new spell they were able to quickly turn the tide of the battle and burn their musted colored book. Now, you ask, what does the new spell do? It enlarges Luna’s horn and makes it harder like on all parts sharp like a sword, ok maybe not that sharp but definitely not something you’d want hitting you.   
  
After that battle(once Astrid’s wounds fully healed, Luna’s healed much faster even though they were more severe(and by much faster I mean within two or three days)) we started sparing again, and we found that like the flight spell and the mindreading spell, when one spell is in play Astrid cannot cast their other spell, but she did try coming up with strategies emphasis on the word tried, as she ignored suggestions from me and Luna, because, well, she’s Astrid. 


	14. chapter 14: Who  is Dr. Riddles?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief encounter with Dr. Riddles

The week after we figure out the is and outs of gaborudo something odd happened on my way home from school. I normally get off the bus at a stop about five blocks away from my house, it’s not the closest stop but with the route the bus takes I end up at my house about ten to fifteen minutes earlier.   
  
So I get off the bus, and I was the only one getting off at that stop, with me I had my spellbook in my backpack, a large zip-up binder in my left hand and a novel that was reading to ignore the world with, in the other, since I was reading I didn’t notice an unusual figure until it the bus left.   
  
On the route to my house, was a man. This man is tall with long gray hair, he wore a fancy suit a tall hat with a question mark on it, on his shoulder rested what looked like a ventriloquist dummy. But most importantly in his hand was a gray spellbook. He introduces himself as Dr. Riddles “the one who knows all,” whatever that means, and that the dummy was his demon and his name was Kiddo. So naturally, I went to walk across the street and pretended to ignore him by pretending to read. Then he called my bluff. “Alex, I know that you're not actually reading,” I froze how did he know my name. “I won’t fight you now if it’s not convenient for you, you can choose the time and place.”   
  
Left with no choice, I decided to acknowledge his presence, “Fine, tonight, 7:30, at the bomb range a train ride north of here.” I continued walking toward my house, only crossing the road once I was well past the strange man. 

* * *

“We’ve got a battle tonight!” I announce as I enter the house.

“Tonight, as in we're not fighting now?” asked Siona, thus far all our opponents, yup, all two of them, wanted to fight immediately.

“Yea, this guy was different, he seems nice. He even let me choose the time and place for the fight.”

“I take it you are going to the bomb range,” piped up my mom from the other room.

“Yes, mom,”

“What time are you leaving? and do you have any homework?” my mom asked.

“We need to be there by seven-thirty, and not that much,” I responded. I brought my binder to the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea to help my ADHD mind focus on my boring homework. Doing so the twins came up wanting to know about this pair. I told them all that I knew, which wasn't much. Then it occurred to me that I should contact Astrid, to see if she and Luna could join us for the battle, five against two makes for better odds than three against two.  
I picked up my phone and started typing

“Hey,”   
“Astrid”  
“You busy tonight” yes I double text especially with her she doesn’t always notice when he phone vibrates

"No, why?" she questioned

"Wrong”  
“Or well you are now! We have a battle, at the bomb range, 7:30." I informed her

"You got to choose where and when!? What is this black magic?!’" I smiled for she’s so overly dramatic.

"Yea this guy seemed nice”  
“Anyways so you coming?" I texted back.

"Yea, I'll come is your mom driving or we taking the train?" that was a valid question.

“Mom!” I called out to her in the other room. “Can you drive me, the twins, Astrid, and Luna to the battle tonight?”

“Only if you get all of your homework done, before then!” she responded, I figured that she would say something like that, mom will always be mom.

“Oh, can they come over for dinner too?” I asked one last question.

“Once again, honey, only if your homework is done. but we’re out of juice boxes, we have juice, but not in boxes,” her answer was both good and bad, well just about all good. It was only Kinda bad for Astrid. That girl is addicted to apple juice boxes, I wish I was making up how much she liked them but somethings just can't be made up.

“yea she’ll drive us come over for dinner bring Luna”  
“one problem we’re out of juice boxes” I told her.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!”  
I smiled and shook my head at my girlfriend’s childish antics.

“So you coming or no,” I asked

“Yes, I’ll bring my own juice!” I could almost her huffing like a small child, why am I attracted to her?

* * *

Like I said I didn’t have much homework I was able to finish everything well before dinner, allowing Astrid and Luna to join us and securing us a rid to our battle

With the impending battle, our meal had a bit of a somber undertone, no matter how many times someone tried to lighten it, something about knowing that you're going to be in a battle is way worse than being forced into a battle unprepared because now we had time to think. Now we had time to process fear.

After dinner, around seven, we all piled into my mom’s minivan, in the usual arrangements for us: mom was diving, of course, I had shotgun, the twins were sitting in the two middle seats. with Luna’s standing in between them, and Astrid was in the back.

Eventually, the time for battle was upon us as we drove up to the range. Once there we got out of the car and walked towards the center of the bomb range and found not only dr. Riddles and kiddo, but twelve shadowy figures as well.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, the first time we meeting a cannon character! I said it will merge with the plot!  
> Feel free to leave me comments telling me what you think of the story.


	15. Chapter 15: The Majestic Twelve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the Majestic Twelve.
> 
> Please if you haven't already, give Kudos if you like what your reading! Feel free to tell me what you think in the comments. Constructive criticism is welcome!

"I see you brought friends, Alex, but I knew you would so I brought some friends of my own."   
  
The twelve people figures burst out from under a large tarp, and they looked intimating. Most of them look like they came out of a superhero comic book, some like heroes, but a few like they could be villains. I'm not sure about my four companions but I was getting very nervous, but I tried not to let that show for in battle it is crucial never to show signs of weaknesses.   
  
"Before you will fight me, your opponents will be the Majestic Twelve!”   
  
“Wait so there’s more of you! No matter we can take them all!” Astrid was full of moxie. I stretched my arm out in front of her to stop her from doing anything brash, I just knew something was up.   
  
“Each of them has a special ability! Let me introduce you to The Majestic Twelve!” each member stepped forward as their name and ability was called, “We have Two Lightning Eye! With the power to shoot light beams from his eyes,” Second Sight! With the ability to see through everything, Flying Beat! The warrior with the ability to fly like a plane, Rocket Foot! With the ability to run at 185 miles per hour, Wonderful to the Future! The man with the power of foresight, Dinosaur Arm! With the arm power of a dinosaur, Fire Elbow! The one that can control fire at will, Psycho Jungle! A wiled man with telekinetic power, Blizzard Thing! The young one with the power to freeze, Big Boing, with the world’s largest boing,” the one who stepped forward this time was a woman with ridiculously, abnormally large breasts, the power of distraction is a very powerful power, it kept me captive while he announced the last three, which are: Telepathic Radar! The control tower of al of the abilities, and Tremor Mole! With the ability to move at high speeds underground.”   
  
Luckily I was able to break free of the trance before asking the question that could turn the fate of the battle. “If you answer this question correctly you don’t have to fight them!” that sounded good to me I looked at the rest of my team, Astrid was still under Big Boin’s influence but the demons looked determined. I really should have been angry at my girlfriend but I got absorbed as well and well, I don’t like hypocrites.   
  
So, what’s the question? asked Luna.   
  
“Ah, yes the question, out of the twelve which one of them is unique?” said Dr riddles with a smirk plastered onto his face.   
  
“Well that’s an easy question,” I point out. each one of them has their own special power so no matter which one you pick you're going to be correct. I thought. and we got two different answers, one from the twins and one from Luna, Astrid was drinking a juice box completely ignoring everything that was going on. I don't remember who chose who, but they started arguing, so I interfered, I took a step closer towards them and loudly proclaimed: ”It doesn’t matter what we say any answer we could give you is correct, though, through the same logic, any answer we say can be said to be wrong. A smug expression was plastered on my face for I just outsmarted the system; And I managed to wipe that smirk off his face, though only temporarily.   
  
“You’re just as smart as I have come to believe. You are most definitely correct! Majestic Twelve, go wait by the limo.” He turned his attention back towards us. “As you five, prepare for-”   
  
“-Trouble,” interjected Astrid, the trance was broken by her urge to quote pokemon and humiliate the demons, I joined in the fun, it was a bit more embarrassing than I anticipated but it was all in good fun. Plus it made her so happy! Plus it was bound to happen eventually.   
  
“-And make it double-” I quoted.   
  
“-To protect the world from devastation-” she continued we alternated for the rest of the motto, as our demons looked at worried, She insisted that we practice this and informed us that we would do this whenever the quote started, Luna was mortified that this was actually happing. Dr. Riddles just stood there, either he was humoring us or he was just confused, your guess is as good as mine, but either way, we were able to quote pokemon, so all is good.   
  
“-To unite all people within our nation-”   
  
“-To denounce the evils of truth and love-”   
  
“-To extend our reach to the star above-”   
  
“-Jessy-”   
  
“-James-” Astrid cooed, as she pulled a rose out of her pocket. I just looked at her wondering why she was carrying around a rose, but then again, this is Astrid I’m talking about, so I was just not going to not question it.   
  
“-Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light-”   
  
“-Surrender now, or prepare to fight,-” upon finishing, Astrid stared expectantly at Luna. Begrudgingly Luna sighed and before continuing, almost as if it hurt her to project it: Meowth, that right. It’s was hard to tell, but she was at the let the earth open up and swallow me whole mindset.   
  
Astrid and I turn to face the twin, expectantly, like luna, they sighed before giving in to their bookkeepers' desires and said, in unison, of course, “Wobbuffet.”   
  
Are you happy now?   
  
“Yes, very much so,” stated Astrid, sounding like a child. I just smiled and nodded.   
  
“Ok, now that the references are done let us fight! Ready Kiddo!”   
  
“Of course, Dr.!”   
  


* * *

  


* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you're reading please give kudos, , and tell me what you think. constructive criticism is welcome!  
> 


	16. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author's note

I did not forget about this nor am I abandoning this either. 

It’s just that fight scenes that involve canon characters are a bit hard to write because I need to analyze the characters fighting style, so I can accurately write it, which takes some time. I also have 4 other fics that I’m working on at the same time so this kinda got pushed to the back burner for a little. Sorry.


	17. chapter 16: Vs. Dr. Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Siona, Azoth, Astrid and Luna fight Dr. Riddles,

“Something tells me that we need to take extra precautions with him,” I told my team.  
  
“I concur, I don’t trust him but something tells me he’s the type to have the whole battle planed in his head, even when he doesn't quite know what his opponents are capable of,” Luna projected to our small group. Astrid groaned, as she didn’t care for taking precautions and making plans, she found it a waste of time since we had the advantage of numbers.  
  
“I’ll cast the mind mend, but Astride, I’m leaving you out,” Astride pouted. “You can’t keep your mind quiet enough for a recon trip and you know it,” I let my emotions flow into the book, creating that familiar fuchsia light, “we’re just doing do the bookkeeper, get ready, I’m doing it now, before he attacks. I took a breath, and shouted: koroze rin!  
  
Nothing could have prepared us for what we found inside his mind. First of he mentally greeted us as soon as it started. His mind did hold plans for the battle as well as knowledge of our spell, plus so much other things that threw us all of guard, but one thing that was missing was any question of any sort. He showed us his answer talk ability, and reassured us that he was not out to destroy our books, he was there to teach Astrid a valuable lesson, we just had to play along. I conferred with the demons and came up with a plan, then I dropped the spell, all of this taking mear seconds. That spell is wonderful for planing.  
  
“He’s got nothing formed, but most of his spells are laser of projectile-based,” I reported, did I like lying to her, no. but the second half of the report was true.  
  
She nodded, despite her not caring much about his spells, as I finished speaking Dr. Riddles spoke.  
  
“Astrid I have a riddle for you,” he began.  
  
“Ok, Alex listen up, you’re better at riddles than me,” that was true not only was I better, I was always up for a good riddle, or anything to challenge the mind. Yes I know I’m a nerd.  
  
“No, Astrid, this one is just for you, not Alex, not Azoth, not Siona, not Luna but just for you and only you.”  
  
“Come up Dr., that’s not fair for her to have to figure this out on her own without the help of her friends!” Kido piped up.  
  
“You’re right, they can work on it together!”  
  
“Really? That sure is nice of you Dr. Riddles!” the opposing demon said. A wave of relief fell over my girlfriend as well.  
  
“Just kid-ing!” he laughed.  
  
“What is one thing that can give anyone an advantage in battle, especially your group?” he inquired.  
  
Astrid hesitated slightly before declaring, with confidence, that is was numbers.”  
  
“That is... incorrect!” he exclaimed, “I said anyone, not just you!” my girlfriend pouted and looked at me, expectantly.  
  
“This is your riddle,” I smirked, much to her annoyance, she actually pointed and stomped her foot in frustration. Which for some reason, that I still can not understand, I found cute and charming.  
  
During this exchange our “foes” made the first move, just as planned I was hit by a week laser. Though it was intentionally very weak it still hurt. As part of the plan, I pretended that it was enough to knock me out. I lay their eyes closed, as everything played out. “You shouldn't worry about your friend! he’ll be just fine, it’s us you should be worried about!” the doctor announced. “Zegaruga!”  
  
”As the fight went on, knowing that no one would actually get seriously hurt nor would anyone’s book be burned I let my ADHD get the better of me and let my mind wondering, losing track of the fight.  
  
Since I can't rewrite it form memory, and I wrote this after our demons got sent home, so they couldn’t fill me in, and Astrid is...Astrid. And Dr. Riddles, well he won't tell me he thinks that the story will be more realistic if I leave it out.  
  
I was torn from my thoughts by everyone in a circle around me and my girlfriend shaking me back to reality. They were all a little bit injured, which I felt bad about. I cast koroze rin, to find out what happened in the quickest way possible and the battle was a complete success, Astrid will now admit that plans are good and will listen to them, but I still got a bit through the back by the old man’s mind.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	18. chap 17: Umbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna reunites with her brother.

Nothing new happened with them for a while. and when something did happen I was away at a religious weekend retreat, so this next part is written from what I was able to get from Astrid’s memory, long after the even, and what I remember Luna telling me when I came home. I did my best to fill in the gaps.   
  
So apparently Luna has a brother, Umbra And there’s a bit of sibling rivalry going on, and by a bit, I mean blood lust on his part, Luna refused to elaborate on that. He’s the reason for Luna’s armor when they first got to Earth which is far away from their parents, he tracked her down and fought her and won, leaving his sister covered in injuries that later healed into scars, which are covered the armor that Astrid forged for her, after finding her injured wondering in a field by the stables that she hid her in. Since this was before they got bookkeepers she was not sent back to her home demotion.   
  
So Umbra (or at least that’s what we think his name is, it was a while so were not one hundred percent sure, but that’s what we’re going with) tracked Luna down again. This time they both had bookkeepers. In Astrid’s words it was and I quote “It was all like pew pew lazer lazor! Horn sword thing! I thought that that would be the end but he had a different spell go -ga- something, I forget what it was but it made spikes come up from the ground it traped Luna, I thought it was over then BAM book glow and we got a new spell birabao I cast it and BOOM epic giant lazer it KOed him letting me to destroy his book and sent him home.” I saw birabao and it was pretty epic appearance and power-wise, so powerful that I don’t doubt that I could have knocked out someone after a long battle”. Luna had a more accurate description of the battle but I forget don’t remember it very well, and since she’s was already sent home by the time I put this story together, I’m going to leave it with my girlfriend’s version because it was much more entertaining. So Luna got a new spell and another rival has been sent back to the demon world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. There was nothing else I could add to this.  
> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	19. chap 18: The Letter

So fast forward a bit, my relationship with Astrid has become more serious, and I found a better, more definitively male name for myself: Daniel, or Dan for short, I got the people in my life that I actually care about using it. It wasn't a very long list, as you may have figured out, my social skills are not up to par, nor do I put any effort into fixing that. I have some trust issues.  
  
One more thing of interest came up, something that caused me much enjoyment, the kid that was the vain of my existence for years, leaving me with trama, with a large gap in my memory where most of elementary school should be, all because of how much he bullied me. But it wasn't physical bullying so the school didn’t care. I haven’t seen him since. Anyways, so this asshole, Jason, disappeared, and I was happy about that, I couldn’t care less if he was murdered or something. I just never wanted to see him ever again.  
  
On a Saturday, a week or two after he vanished I was having a videogame tournament with Aster, Ruby, Luna, and Siona and Azoth, and my mom told me that I had a letter addressed to my new name. I was so focused on the game that I didn’t really process that. She left the letter on the table and left us be.  
  
After the round, I went to check out the letter, a letter that just kept getting weirder and weirder. To start with it, like my mom said, it was addressed to Mr. Daniel Burstien, not Alex, or Alexa, but Dan. Most people don’t know that I changed it. There was no name attached to the return address, which I did not recognize.  
  
My curiosity was peaked and I opened it. The inside was more intriguing than the outside, there were two things, a small envelope with all the sending information, like what I’d imagine an RSVP envelope would look like. The envelope was addressed to Dr. Riddles. There was also folded paper that on the outside it read: READ THIS: DAN, ASTRID, AZOTH, SIONA AND LUNA(and yes. Ruby can hear this too). I had no idea how he knows about my name change, got my address, or knew who would be in the room the day it arrived. It must have to do with his weird, overwhelming mind, that I got a glimpse of when I used koroze rin on him. I opened the letter and started reading.  
  
__

* * *

_  
Dear Dan, Azoth, Siona, Astrid, and Luna,  
  
You may or may not be aware that some people have disappeared. They are being taken and being mind-controlled to be slave bookkeepers for demons that were petrified during the previous fight for the crown. They are hiding in the Taeboro Ruins. If you choose to join us, but I know you will, how I know you ask, I am Dr. Riddles the one who knows all ho ha ha ha! You are bored and looking for action but you can’t normally go and travel looking for fights and you also want to play the hero. The battle will be difficult, with a high chance of failure. Tell me who’s going to be joining us by sending back the inner envelope. If you chose to accept we will meet up with other demon human pairs, but only those I know to be trustworthy, so you don't have to worry about that. We will be leaving in two weeks, the day before your spring break so you will not be missing much school, which, as I know is important to your mom. I will pick up Astrid and Dan from school at one o’clock. I will have fake notes from both your parents explaining the need for you to leave early. I will pick you up in my limo before to get your partners, then we go to my privet jet to the ruins. I will probably have another demon-human pair with me when I pick you up.  
  
From Dr. Riddles: The one who knows all.  
_

* * *

Astrid and I exchanged a look and nodded. A non-verbal sine of agreement. That silent gesture was repeated among all of the demons, while Ruby was shaking her head. “You’re seriously going to go through with this?” asked Ruby.

“Yes,” I responded matter of factly, “plus when else would we get a chance to go in a limo and a private jet, or go anywhere for that matter?” I smirked.

“You know that your mom’s going to say no,” she said trying to put logic in my illogical mindset.  
“We’ll see, we’ll see,” I told her as slowly backed out of the room, before coming back to find out what Astrid's mom said, before approaching mine.

Astrid called her mom to ask, and they negotiated it to an “if Dan goes you can go.”  


* * *

  
“NO! You are absolutely NOT going with a stranger to some abandoned ruins to fight!”  
“But mom! It will be during a school vacation so I won't be missing school, think of it as a learning experience, I will be socializing with the other demons and humans, learning to trust them, and I won’t be going alone, Astrid, Luna, and the twins will be there with me... something about it being for a good cause....” I retorted. I said a lot more that I can't remember but I got her to talk to my dad about it. And eventually got both of them to agree, I’m sure Astrid’s mom letting her go helped my cause.

The next day we mailed the letters, eagerly awaiting Dr. Riddles arrival in two weeks.  
We got a reply back, in an unexpected way. The doc sent a letter to my mom, yeah. She said that he, and a demon-human pair, wanted to take a pitstop at our house after he picked me and Astrid up from school. She reluctantly agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	20. Chapter 19: Li-en and Wonrie

“So today is the day,” Astrid announced to me as she sat down next to me in the cafeteria.  
  
“So it is, I wonder what the other people are going to be like... I know that Dr. Riddles told us not to worry, but still…” Astrid agreed, knowing exactly what was going through my head, for it was going through hers as well he said he’d be here a bit after one," which would be during seventh period. “I know that your bag is at my house, but you reminded Luna to head over, there right?”  
  
I was greeted with a blank stare, then profanity. I smiled, shook my head, and whispered that I hoped that Luna had a better memory than her bookkeeper.  
  
At that time, the warning bell rang, and Ruby tried to reason with us for the final time as we went to our separate classes, but like the last times it fell on deaf ears.  
  
Once seventh period arrived, I was watching the clock, something I never do, eagerly watching the time tick by. Around one-ten, I started to doubt that he was actualy coming, when the class phone rang, and I almost jumped out of my seat with excitement, but I waited. Waited until the teacher told me to go to the attendance office for dismissal.  
  
I briefly stopped at my locker to get my morning binder, I told my mom that I would do my schoolwork, and I will, after my adventure, that is.  
  
At the attendance office, I found my girlfriend, Dr. Riddles, and Kiddo. Upon my arrival, Dr. Riddles ushered us out of the office and to the awaiting limo. By this point, I was giddy, for a few reasons: one I had never been in a limo before, and two I was about to embark on an adventure of a lifetime (little did I know it would not be my last, but that would be spoilers.) As we got near the limo a man in a tux came out of the driver's seat and opened the door for us. Astrid entered the limo first. She threw her backpack in first then sat on the seat adjacent to the door and slid over leaving enough room for me. I entered and sat next to her, putting my school stuff on the floor in front of me. The old man, while his partner remained perched on his shoulder, came in last sitting across from the door next to two teens that looked to be about my age. There was a boy and a girl (who if I must say, is really hot), sitting very close to each other. The boy had his arms around the girl who had a lavender spellbook on her lap, so I assumed (correctly) that she was the bookkeeper, and the boy was her partner, and by the looks of it in more than one way, but I digress. They both were wearing oriental clothing; the girl’s outfit was a red cheongsam that came down to mid-calf split down the side of her legs, white pants. Her hair was up in those side buns covered in white cloth with a kanji symbol on them. The boy was wearing a white long-sleeved button-up shirt trimmed in gold fabric and matching white pants and a gold headband holding back his very long snow-white hair.  
  
“Next stop, Dan’s house!” announced Dr. Riddles. I texted my mom to tell her we were on our way.  
  
The new people smiled at us. The girl had a wide smile, while the boy had a gentle yet still welcoming one. We smiled back. These types of unstructured social interactions are very awkward and difficult for both Astrid and myself. I absentmindedly flip through the pages of the novel that I always keep in an easily accessible place for situations like this. For years books have been comfort objects, and remain to be to this day.  
  
The girl to the initiative and started the introductions. “Hello, my name’s Li-en, and this,” she looked at the boy sitting next to her, ”is Wonrei.”  
  
“I’m Astrid and this is Dan,” my girlfriend introduced, energetically, while I continued to stroke the pages of my novel. I did not know what to make out of our new allies.  
  
After a minute or two passed, Astrid decided to be a bit bold and brash. “You two seem to be awfully close, are you dating or something?”  
  
Li-en blushed and pushed herself even closer to her demon. “Yes, yes we are,” Wonrie answered, rubbing his girlfriend’s side. Whatever, I thought, their bestialic tendencies did not concern me, then I wondered if it would actually be bestiality, he seems human enough. I don’t know or want to know about his netters. I’d need to look up the definition of bestiality. I felt like adding on to her question, not about the bestiality thing(so bestiality is between a human and an animal, so it’s not.) I decided to keep that to myself.  
  
“So, how would that work dating someone who at any given moment might disappear for you to never see again?”  
  
“No matter when we part, we will always be together in our hearts,” Li-en stated Wonrei nodded in agreement. Wow, that might have just been the cheesiest thing that I ever heard someone sincerely say in real life.  
  
After a short bit of awkwardness, we had arrived at my place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	21. chapter 20: The trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They head out to South America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the false post last night, after I posted it I noticed that I left out something important.

Once we arrived, I invited them inside, that's when my mom took over, bringing everyone to the kitchen. She offered us snacks and drinks, and a juice box for Astrid. She also called in Luna who was sitting in the den, drinking one of Astrid’s juice boxes while watching tv. She also called over the twins who were reading in a different room. I don’t know how the two of them can read the same book simultaneously, but whatever, they do everything together.  
  
My mom had everyone sit down at the table, except for Luna who stood by it, and Kido who was perched on dr. Riddles’ shoulder. Li-en and Wonrei, once again, sat insanely close to each other but, then again, so did my partners, but by now I was used to that. Once everyone was situated, my mom left us alone.  
  
A familiar feminine voice appeared in everyone’s head, I am Luna, the love birds looked taken back by this. _Don’t be alarmed, the voice reassured them. I am the demon of the midnight blue book, I cannot communicate through spoken words I can only voice my thoughts into other's heads._ She looked at her partner with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _And that knucklehead drinking the juice box is my partner, Astrid._  
  
Astrid shot Luna a death glare.  
  
“My name is Li-en.”  
  
And I'm Wonrei.”  
  
“And everyone knows who we are, right doctor Riddles!” proclaimed Kiddo.  
  
“That is correct Kiddo!”  
  
“Really?!?”  
  
“Yes, actually it is,” he laughed, this made the demon unproportionately happy.  
  
“I'm Azoth.”  
  
“And I'm Siona.”  
  
"So these are the fabled twin demons, two demons, with only one book," Wonrei commented. “I heard rumors about them, that there were two demons that shared one spellbook and one bookkeeper, but I didn’t believe it until just now.”  
  
“Yup,” I proudly stated, I enjoy being out of the ordinary sometimes, ok, often. I took out my spellbook.  
  
“How do the spells work?” questioned Li-en.  
  
"Well for all except one spell I have three options, one version of the spell for Azoth, that’s ice-related, one for Siona, that’s fire-related, and one where they both use their individual spells together. I can't have one of them doing two spells at once but I can have each of them doing different spells at the same time, having two spells going especially if they’re two different ones, drains my SP quickly,” I explained.  
  
“SP?” someone asked, I forgot who.  
  
“STAMINA POINTS! You don’t know about SP!?” Astrid exclaimed like not knowing them was some sort of crime, “have you never played video games!” Luna hung her head low with the I wish the world would swallow me up look.  
  
“What’s a video game?” quietly asked a confused and startled Wonrei.  
  
“I’ll let Astrid explain SP to you I need to repack my bag,” with that I grabbed my large school bag and headed upstairs to my room to repack. Once upstairs I realized that I left the spellbook on the kitchen table, I was about to go back down and get it, then I realized that the four new people would be our allies in a series of battles, so I need to be able to trust them.  
  
I had everything laid out the night before, all I had to do was put the things in. I empty the backpack dumping its contents onto the floor of my room. In the bag, I put my ADHD meds which I would not be taking, for ADHD has a lot of benefits on the battlefield, like being able to keep track of all the things going on around me, increased energy, and more SP. I also put in a bottle of Advil and a bottle of Tylenol, and some ace bandages. I also put in protean and granola bars, a change of clothing, my diary,(which I’m using to write this story) an empty composition notebook, a sketch pad, some pencils, the novel I was reading. I’d grab the spellbook and add a water canteen and the book the twins were reading when I went back downstairs. And yes it was very heavy, and bulky.  
  
I came back downstairs and I grabbed the last few things, we left, Astrid carrying the bag that she had prepared the night before.  
  
I hugged my mom goodbye, saying that I’ll be safe, which was a lie, but it put her at ease. She watched as we got back into the limo and drove away, airport bound.  
  
Wonrei, Kiddo, what kind of rulers do you strive to be? Luna asked, shocking our new partners by the sudden intensity in her voice.  
  
“I want to be a ruler that protects people,” the white-haired demon responded, without hesitation.  
  
Luna, nodded approvingly, _I intend to rule the same way._  
  
“I never really thought about that,” Kiddo admitted, “but I think wanna be a ruler that makes everyone happy!” he announced, after a moment of thought.  
  
I knew that it was impossible to please everyone, but he has time to refine his priorities if he wins. Li-en decided to push the question back onto the twins.  
  
“We strive to become-”  
  
“-Rulers that are kind and fair-”  
  
“And will never turn our backs on the misfortunate,” the twins answered.  
  
That conversation took up the drive to the airport, we didn’t go through the main entrance. We went in a different way, to a private jet. The Majestic Twelve were already seated, waiting for us.  
  
The ride was excruciatingly long, while it also went by rather quickly at the same time. The whole time The Majestic Twelve stayed on one part of the plain, leaving the nine of us to converse, and of course, sleep. We needed to be well-rested for what was awaiting us in South America. As to what we talked about? Something that we all had something to contribute: how we all met our demon(s)/human.  
  
So Li-en and Wonrei met at a restaurant, and it was practically love at first sight. Li-en was dumped and was doing some serious emotional eating when Wonrei saw her and went over to talk to her. He let her get out her frustration by physically lashing out at him, then, they found out she could read his book. They have a complicated relationship with her dad, as a result of that, their living with her grandparents on a farm. We also found out that her dad was the head of the Chinese mafia, so that was interesting. Despite that, she was very nice and caring. If I didn't spend an extensive time with her I’d be very wary around her afraid to cross her, just to be safe, as I didn’t know how far the mafia’s… influence spread.  
  
The story of how Dr. Riddles met Kiddo is uplifting. Dr. Riddles was, in fact, an actual doctor of medicine, that is, a surgeon, to be precise. Then one day, a kid, a relative of his, died on his operating table. That led him spiraling into depression; he stayed locked up in the study in his mansion. That’s when Kiddo came along. The demon looked like his dead relative and being able to read the book gave him a new sense of purpose that kicked him out of his funk.  
  
Wonrei had an uneventful upbringing, lived with his parents and both an older brother and two younger brothers, one much younger. There was no deep-rooted rivalry or anything. Kiddo's life in the demon world was equally uneventful.  
  
And that just about summed everything of substance that happened on the plane ride. 

AN  
Yes, I made up Kiddo and Wonrei's backstories, it might come up farther along in the story, or not, I just felt like I needed to give them something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made up Wonrei and Kiddo's backstories.  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!  
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	22. Chapter 21: A Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrives, just in time for a fight.
> 
> (This is a fighting chapter)

So we landed in South America, and were ushered into another limo, The Majestic Twelve joined up. There was a sense of seriousness during this ride, as we knew we were driving into battle, although Astrid and I. After, I’m not sure how long, I have no sense of time, we saw a blast of fire come from the sky upon further examination we saw that it came from a deep blue dragon. Obviously a demon. Adrenaline started piping through my veins, I could see that Astrid was getting overly excited as well. This was it. The demon was flying over a place that was not quickly connected by roads so we headed towards the danger, the humans rode on demons because they are faster and have more stamina, me and my girlfriend were on Luna, and Wonrei carried Li-en piggyback style. We left our bags in the limo for safekeeping, carrying only our spellbooks. So we sped through the woodland area then a neighborhood to see what was going on. We had no idea who was friend or foe. Upon arriving at the fighting, or close enough to it, the white-haired demon let his partner off his back.

As we reached the thick of it, we heard someone shout something about their side having allies. Li-en spotted a young pink-haired girl clutching a red spellbook; she was squeezing out from between two walls obviously being grabbed at from behind. “That’s Gash’s book! We’re fighting on their side!” she informed us. The girl, whose name I later found out was Tio, wore a dress that was pink on top with a white skirt.

“Our side has allies as well..” stated Wonrei as he stepped in front of the little girl while Lien shouted one of, well two of, their magic words: “GOU BAUREN!” and with that her demon’s fist glowed blue as he punched the wall, knocking it inwards. The shockwaves knocked the enemy demon, a girl with long green curly hair, out and sent them flying into the air.

When the smoke cleared the pink-haired girl nervously asked who we were.

Wonrei and Li-en simply stated their names so the socially awkward members simply followed in suit.

“Glad we reached you in time,” Li-en said with a smile. Crouching down in front of the girl clutching a red spellbook like her life depended on it, and put her hand over her arms. “Wonrei and I are friends of Gash and Kiyomaru, they helped us once in the past. We’re on your side. And those five,” she gestured to Astrid, Luna, the twins, and me, all standing awkwardly behind them, “are our new friends, so also on our side too.”

Then in a burst of stupidity, our opponents announced their presence as they charged towards us, yelling that were still outnumbered. Then out of the blue Dr. Riddles and Kiddo came through with a mighty Gigano Zegaru, which was a big blast coming from a cannon that came out of the little guy’s torso. The bookkeeper announced their presence and themselves, he of course included that he knew all.

The rest of the people that were already there started to appear. A small demon in a white onesie with a duckbill, as not a design on his outfit, but on his actual face, ran up to the doctor to give him a hug, when the Doctor noticed something. He shouted "Gigano Zegaru!" having Kiddo blast away our enemies as they were approaching once more.

A small child wearing a white onesie with a duckbill, the bill was not on the onesie, it was on his face, we later learned that his name is Kanchame. He came running up yelling “DOCTOR RIDDLES!” and proceeded to hug the man’s leg.

“Damn you!” exclaimed a frog demon, “I’ll just have to take a hostage! An easy task for a demon that can fly! Gero!” with that, the dragon snatched Tio up off the ground. During that, she never loosened her grip on the red spellbook.

“Koroze Rin!” I exclaimed, forming a mind-meld with the twins to almost instantaneously fill them in on my plan before dropping the spell to cast the next one. Ragyuufia, with that fiery wings, sprouted out of Siona’s back as she grabbed Azoth. They flew up to the dragon and the captured girl.

“I'm going to grab you,” Azoth informed Tio, who nodded in acknowledgment. When Siona held him out in front of her, he grabbed hold of her, then Siona dropped them. This freaked Tio out until I called out "Ragyuugi," causing wings of ice to sprout from his back, allowing them both to safely land on the ground. I let his icy wings evaporate.

During that, hoofsteps came rapidly closer and closer. I was about to have Siona drop out of flight to deliver a fire blast onto the dragon. Before I did I noticed the source of the hoofsteps, a light tan unicorn in ice blue armor, Umigon, a bit bigger than Luna, came galloping over, on him was a boy in his teens, he had black hair and was wearing a dark blue school uniform with a white shirt. He did not appear to have a spellbook, I was told that his name was Kiyomaru, there was also a man probably in his early thirties who had blond hair and wore mostly green, he was holding a salmon-colored spellbook, his name was Mr. Sunbeam. The book was glowing, so that meant that the unicorn was only like that due to a spell, and the man was the spell keeper, I was correct. And a small child with yellow hair, wearing a blue dress type thing, Gash, I, whom I also correctly assumed to be a demon. Tio ran over to them and gave the teenager the spellbook telling him that we’re on their side.

“You, up there, with the fire wings!” shouted the teenager, catching Siona’s attention. He asked her if she could give Gash a lift.

Understanding, she quickly flew down and flew him above the dragon and released a strong stream of lightning from his mouth, as his bookkeeper yelled "zakeruga!” That spell took care of the dragon and they flew down. I was glad to be able to release that spell, for man that spell was draining, I still had SP left, but I was still feeling a little drained.

Wonrei, Li-en, and the demon and human of the red spellbook decided that now would be a good time to catch up.

Then the frog got mad, saying something about a combo. Their side still had a few demons left standing. That brought them back to reality preparing to attack. That's when Dr. Riddles decided to bring out The Majestic Twelve and introduced them. One was missing, he decided to take a vacation, but decided to cut it short to come back and join his teammates. Dr. Riddles did, what I’ve been told is his signature move with these, if you can pick the odd one out you won't have to fight them. They got it wrong. I forget who they pointed out, but they said that one was different because he wore a suit. Three of them wore suits... so the twelve of them attacked them. And wow were they a disappointment. None of their powers were real, or whatever grain of truth there was behind their abilities was out of their control or is impossible to sustain. After everyone, except Big Boing, had fizzled out. The Doctor told us that he’ll make the opening and we attack And out of all of them he called out Big Boing, much to Kiyomaru’s displeasure, he literally fell to the ground with shock.

“Boing chop!!” ordered the Doctor.

She started smacking her unnaturally large firm breasts, making them bounce... a lot. This was designed to be a distraction. And boy was it distracting. I almost didn’t even notice Dr. Riddles casting a Gigano Zegaru, and creating an opening in our opponents. He then called out, reminding us to attack them. Kiyomaru and gash had that part covered; Gash charged at them, throwing them as far as he could, which was pretty damn far. Some of the demons tried to attack him but they weren't fast enough to catch that little boy. Kiyomaru explained that you can't hit a fast target when you've lost your cool. Around that time I looked over to see that Astrid had not recovered from her perverted... fantasy? I couldn’t be too mad at her as the “atack” enveloped the entirety of my attention as well.

The only foes remaining were the frog and the green-haired girl that we originally faced. The frog warned us that the girl’s spell would be their last chance.

“Bazu Aguroozesu!” shouted the girl's bookkeeper as a giant toothy flower with a mouth in the center, sprouted from the ground, and I’m talking giant, like forty feet! The frog seemed sure that the battle was won. Then Wonrei came through with his Raou Dibauren spell that summoned a giant energy tiger that destroyed the plant. Although no books were burnt, they retreated, giving the victory to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> Please give me kudos, and subscribe if you haven't already!   
> Please tell me what you thought of this chapter/story!  
> Constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work.)


	23. AN canceling the story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm canceling this story

Look, I'm canceling this fic, I apologize to the like, 10 people that actually read this, this story was a random fun thing that I started with my ex like six years ago. I've been editing it and publishing it a chapter at a time, in the loop containing all of my stories. Due to it being old its quality is below my current standard. I'm also really just not consistently enjoying writing this anymore for it to be worth writing for so few people. I have a few other chapters and other things mostly written, unedited. I posted the link to the folder where I have everything I wrote for this fic, the possible powers doc is just the result of the two of us being random, excuse the spelling for everything, I'm dyslexic. I made Dan trans in the editing because he was kinda a self-insert and I felt dysphoric keeping him a girl. I made him trans and not a cis boy because  
1) I'm trans and representation is important  
2) cis should not be default, and  
3) I'm the author and I can.

Link to view the google drive folder. 

https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/0Bw-TGJrKDBNNfnFmWTZBU2Jxa3FaRVVxampKc2RDNTI1UmU4WnlnVWhxTFpjdWVoMl9GMEE?usp=sharing

Another reason I'm dropping this story is I have a lot of in-progress stories, I have two My Hero Academia, a tododeku slow burn, and a miritama one-shot series. And two Code Lyoko stories one is a narrative the other is a one-shot series where the five of them are ain a polycule relationship.

I have some completed RWBY stories that are a series, they are all old so the quality may not be the best.

Feel free to look at any of those.


End file.
